percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Beikeiai17
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Trident.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Your really good actually! You should enter, one of the Love ones into the Love Contest. I bet you'll win;) [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 23:59, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I did, I entered the Nico di Angelo love story. Its different, since not many people think of Nico when it comes to love, but yeah. I just thought he should have his own love story. Beikeiai17 (talk) 01:14, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Just a helpful comment: reply on my talk page, not your own or I won't get the message unless I check yours. Also, I saw your Nico one. The one with Brittney. I think it's really good!!! How do you write like that??? It's not fair haha. You should come on chat sonwtime, like later in the day because right now it's morning where I am. I usually come on after school. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 13:40, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Image Request yeah, sure, I don't think it'll be an issue (the character I'm using that image for is in a sort of AU storyline that I started writting & hit a block with) the only way I could think of it becoming an issue is if we wrote a story with the two characters appearing in it anyways, yeah, feel free to use the image (unless you find another one you like better) Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:06, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the update! I'll read it as soon as I have time :)One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me]] 12:19, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Black Knights One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me]] 15:01, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I love you're one-shots. Can't wait to read more from you! If you need any help, just let me know [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 15:16, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't have any problem with that. As always, all I request is that you send me a link to any chapter where he is referenced so I can read it. As far as a collab goes, I don't mind joining as long as the story is interesting. If you send me an idea for what it will be about, I'll let you know. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:41, March 26, 2013 (UTC) So I read your story and I like it so far, but I did edit it a little to fix some spelling. The Recent Changes pages says I removed something like 3000 pieces of text, but that is only because I switch out a template on your page. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:23, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Just had an idea, not sure if you want to use it or not. Ariel has Road Maker currently and the group seems be getting flashes of memories from the hammer (well, the entire team actually). Anyway, in the world of gods nothing happens by coincidence and maybe they are having those visions for a reason. If Morpheus manages to take control of the Land of Light, he could seal off every entrance that would allow the group to stop him. Well considering Road Maker is able to make roads almost anywhere, Ariel could unlock this power in herself and make an entrance into the Land of Light, something the memories were trying to show. Just an idea...[[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Yea :D. I will make the Mage within the hours because I am a little busy. But sure I can help you with the Gods. The Shinto Gods had moved from Japan to America because the belief of Gods were stronger, and that over a millenia ago. Till this day the Japanese Gods are still in America, and they live in the Japanese version of Olympus. The way to get to the 'Haven' is through the basement of The Hollywood Museum. The Gods walk around Hollywood almost everyday, going to clubs, ice cream shops, shopping, etc. Living like normal humans. Some even take road trips around the U.S but it's not very common for them to leave the U.S. Hope that helps! :D. Realm of the Shadows 01:27, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I see what you're saying. I like the idea of having them in Malibu. It seems like a nice place and it's also near the beach like you said. Also here is my mage Mariko Hazuki. You might be really surprised. Realm of the Shadows 02:13, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure, I can make a small short story :). It's gonna have be out tommorow because I am busy. Realm of the Shadows 03:42, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Here's the story! I had some time on my hands so I wrote it out, hope it's okay :) Mariko's short story. Realm of the Shadows 04:34, April 2, 2013 (UTC) You can use her, the reason I actually made her was to help out with your story and all. So she's pretty much both of ours. 50/50. So you can use her whenever you like :) Realm of the Shadows 01:31, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm just surprised people other than Taito and a few of the people on chat even read my character pages ;v;Gojira1234 (talk • ) 02:41, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty much just fixing spelling mistakes and things like that. I also replaced that big thing of code you had on your character page with a character template so that should be easier to handle and takes up a lot less space. It isn't like I'm adding anything to your story or taking anything away; I'm just fixing a few grammar errors you made which is why you don't notice anything different. I apologize if I offended you in some way. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:08, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Here is just the stuff I fixed if you want to take a look. Link: 1, 2, 3, and your character page. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:20, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Dear Beikeiai17 i want you to know that am am interested in joining your collab i have the character page ready i just have to write the character story here is the link to the character page Markus Williams.Madara Uchiha1 (talk • ) 21:36, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Madara Uchiha1 i want to you to now i made some changes to the story im writing heres the link Times Up Madara Uchiha1 (talk • ) 05:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC)Madara Uchiha1 P.S if there something i could add to it than fell free to leave a comment. Thank You. hey Beikeiai i was wondering was my character accpetted into the collab.Madara Uchiha1 (talk • ) 02:27, June 22, 2013 (UTC)Madara Uchiha1 i can write another character but i need to know what other god you and SonOfZeus1200 are choosing for your characters.Madara Uchiha1 (talk • ) 05:28, June 29, 2013 (UTC)Madara Uchiha1 Hey man, so I know it took me forever but I finally finished Chapter 2 for The Enemies are Protogenoi. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]]''~Peace out.'' 02:57, August 27, 2013 (UTC)